Cala a boca e me beija
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Cala a boca e me beija, Malfoy. .DHr. Projeto Filthy Tales.


**Nada é meu.**

**Fic feita para o Projeto Filthy Tales, da seção DHr do 6v \o\**

* * *

Cala a boca e me beija

_por Dark K._

******

Não é como se eu tivesse _pensado_ antes de fazer o que eu fiz.

Eu **não** pensei.

Porque se eu _tivesse_ pensado, eu não teria feito. Entende o que eu estou querendo dizer? Eu não quero pensar no que eu fiz, porque isso só me faz lembrar de que se eu tivesse pensado antes eu não teria feito, e se eu não tivesse feito, eu não teria me arrependido, e se eu não me arrependesse, eu não teria porque me sentir culpado.

É meio patético, acredito.

Tão indigno.

Foi tão _grifinoriamente impulsivo_.

E foi tão bom.

Bem.

Tão bom quanto beijar Granger poderia ter sido.

E deixe-me acrescentar que é muito melhor do que eu pensei que seria. Não que eu ficasse _pensando_ sobre beijar Granger, por Salazar!

Mas... É. Enfim.

******

Imbecil, idiota, fuinha, desgraçado, covarde filho de uma elfa gaga com um gigante retardado!

Quem ele _pensa_ que é?!

Quem, exatamente?

Não quem ele é de verdade, isso é um fato. Porque ele não tem direito algum de me beijar.

_Me-beijar_!!

!

Eu!

Hermione Granger, a futura namorada de Ronald Weasley, fiel escudeiro de Harry Potter – ou tão futura quanto a massa encefálica daquele ruivo lerdo conseguir fazer ser, porque se ele não fosse tão _lento_, não seria _futura_, seria **atual**, e aí eu duvido que aquela... coisa... PÁLIDA tivesse tido coragem de fazer o que fez!

O ultrage!

Só me resta ir pensar.

E eu detesto pensar sobre coisas idiotas.

E foi idiota, pode acreditar.

Não só ele me beijar, claro.

Foi muito mais idiota eu corresponder.

******

Ela deve ter algum parentesco com um elfo doméstico.

Porque, sinceramente, se não for essa a razão, _por que_], exatamente, ela está batendo a cabeça contra a parede desta forma? Ou tentando bater??

Fecho a porta da sala desocupada atrás de mim e a encaro.

Não consigo deixar de sorrir ela fica tão bonit... er... _vermelha_ quando está com raiva.

Isso, vermelha.

Vermelha é uma boa palavra, ela é gryffindor, vermelho é uma _ótima_ palavra.

Combina com ela também.

******

Eu o encaro e ele sorri.

Eu faço uma cara ameaçadora, ele me olha de cima abaixo e, quando eu simplesmente desvio o olhar – o que não tem NADA a ver com eu não conseguir olhar para o rosto dele e não querer beijá-lo, mas tudo a ver com o fato de que olhar para ele é... hum... não-saudável.

E ele sorri outra vez.

"Poupe-me do seu sorriso de escárnio, Malfoy. Diga o que quer e saia."

"Qual o problema, Hermione?" Ele voltou a sorrir do jeito odioso. "Achei que a ironia barata fosse o melhor código de comunicação entre nós."

Eu apenas o encaro e conto até dez.

E vinte.

E trinta.

E ele é burro ou o quê?

Não vai sair e me deixar em paz para poder botar meus pensamentos em dia?

******

Ela me olha, exasperada.

Eu a encaro, confuso.

Por que _diabos_ eu tinha que descobrir todas as vantagens e qualidades de Hermione Granger? Por que foi que me passou pela cabeça que ela fica bem de vermelho, e que os lábios dela parecem se destacar do resto do rosto? Por que que eu penso, enquanto me aproximo e toco o rosto dela com as pontas dos dedos, que a pele dela é _quente_ e _fresca_ como chuva e sol em um dia de verão?

Por que **É **que eu estou fazendo metáforas cafonas e baratas como chuva e sol em dias de verão?!?!

Meus lábios de aproximam dos dela, mas não se tocam.

Eu vim até aqui para... para... para...

Alguma coisa.

Não envolvia beijá-la de novo, envolvia?

******

Ele olha e olha e se aproxima.

E toca meu rosto.

E as mãos dele passam de leve pelo contorno dos meus lábios, e as pontas dos meus cabelos.

E eu penso que Draco Malfoy beija _bem_.

E que Ronald Weasley não beija _tão bem quanto ele_.

E, quer saber o que, eu vou beijá-lo de novo.

E quando resolvo isso, ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, que parece ter lembrado.

Ah, não, meu amigo.

Não _**mesmo**_.

******

Eu lembro!

Eu vim até aqui para dizer que eu só tinha beijado para comprovar para mim mesmo que a boca dela NÃO TEM gosto de chocolate, e eu estava certo.

Ela tem gosto de cereja, e eu acho que tem alguma coisa a ver com as balas que ela come.

Que seja, eu _sei_ o que eu vou falar, e agora tudo que eu tenho que fazer é abrir a boca e...

"MALFOY!"

O grito é tão estridente que eu me surpreendo e não falo.

Nem me mexo.

Ela me encara.

Eu encaro de volta.

"Malfoy," ela repete, bem mais baixo.

"Hum?", eu respondo, distraído.

"Cala a boca e me beija."

E eu cumpro as ordens.

Pensar dá trabalho demais.

**Fim!**

* * *

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
